Sueños
by Deiv
Summary: Sueños, así se llama. Porque todo el mundo necesita soñar, incluso cuando todo invita a no hacerlo. Una frase de OOTP, y el momento perfecto en GOF. Allí se desarrolla la histora. Cuando las páginas terminan y todo va a cambiar, ¿verdad?.
1. Paseando entre sombras

Siete drabbles para contar una pequeña historia sobre una noche triste y oscura, sobre una persona que se niega a dejar de soñar…

**Paseando entre sombras**

Su aroma la envuelve por completo. Penetra por la nariz en cada respiración contenida y todo su cuerpo, cada rincón de su alma, se llena de él. Menta, hierba, lluvia, nubes, tierra mojada, abrillantador para la escoba… Toda una fragancia de contrastes y matices que nunca había sentido. Hasta hoy.

Las sombras se hacen infinitas sobre los largos y tristes pasillos. Un débil _lumos_ ilumina sus pasos entre los milenarios cuadros y armaduras, y la oscuridad se aparta por unos instantes. Respira con suavidad. Vigilante, despierta. Mira de reojo el mapa que lleva en la mano. Nadie. Sólo ella y dos puntos en esa sala del castillo. La visita cada año, y siempre por el mismo motivo. Él.

Pero hoy es distinto. Todo es distinto. Hasta la oscuridad que la envuelve, el pasillo que se alarga hasta ahogarla, el miedo que siente en su alma, incluso ella. Todo ha cambiado deprisa, en un instante. Se ha dado cuenta en la cama, entre las horas de insomnio y las sabanas que se enredaban a su cuerpo.

Vuelve allí. Al único lugar que tiene sentido estar en esos momentos, al único lugar que quiere estar, al único lugar que tiene miedo de llegar. Allí es donde va, a su lado. A él. Siempre él.

Con su capa, la que todo lo esconde, recubriendo su cuerpo, acariciándola y envolviéndola con su aroma. Con el mapa que sólo se muestra si _"tus intenciones no son buenas" _en la mano. Así va caminando entre los corredores del antiguo castillo, caminando mientras los relojes duermen porque esas son horas prohibidas. Merodear, eso es lo que esta haciendo.

Lo que a él le gustaría hacer.

Sentirse libre. Andar descubriendo, descubriendo al andar. Cuando todo el mundo duerme y ningún ojo mira, cuando sólo era él y nadie más. Cuando era un niño que soñaba, y vivía sus sueños porque todo era un sueño. Y ella había aprendido debajo de esa capa. Más que en cualquier libro. Porque _"Hogwarts, una historia" _se había escrito entre sus hilos, entre su aroma. Se había empezado a escribir el día que abrió un compartimiento y se encontró con sus dos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia.

Pero nunca más sería así. Hoy todo había cambiado, hasta el merodear había dejado de ser un sueño de libertad para convertirse en un intento de sobrevivir. De seguir andando, aunque el camino ya no esté delante de tus ojos.

Andando pasos de nostalgia, dejando huellas de sueños y recuerdos, y sombras de aventuras a sus espaldas. Avanzaba hacía un destino incierto con el corazón estrujado por el miedo, por la falta de respuestas, por la falta de un futuro.

En eso se diferenciaba la vida de ayer y la vida de hoy.

Ahora paseaba entre sombras.


	2. Puertas que se abren

Aquí está el segundo drabble de Sueños. Se titula _"Puertas que se abren" _y en él, la protagonista, recuerda como aprendió a amar a los libros, a buscar sus respuestas y a creer de verdad. Porque cuando crees con todo tu corazón la verdad aparece delante de tus ojos.

Gracias por el review. El quién, el quienes, el como, el donde, y el porque... Todo eso se responderá sólo. Sueños és una historia HHr, de como una persona vivió una noche que canvió el decurso de la historia.

**Puertas que se abren**

Cuando era pequeña, tan pequeña que sus pies colgaban de su sillita verde, su padre le leía cuentos en la cama antes de dormir. Ella estaba enterrada entre mantas y cojines, envuelta por la calidez de la voz de su padre y el olor de esos libritos. Con sus ojos brillantes de emoción miraba a su padre mientras cada palabra la llevaba a mundos extraños y maravillosos, mundos donde la magia era posible con un suave golpe de varita.

Cada noche era igual. Ella escuchaba atenta y anhelante, sin abrir su boquita hasta que las palabras de su padre se perdían entre sus sueños y se quedaba dormida. Y ella sonreía con los ojos bien cerrados mientras soñaba. Entonces su padre le besaba en la frente y cerraba la luz.

Así fue noche tras noche hasta que la voz de la pequeña Hermione resonó en la habitación. Y su padre sonrió.

"Papá¿Quién era Merlín?"

"Toma este libro, hija. Allí hallarás tus respuestas."

Al día siguiente se sentó en su sillita verde con un viejo libro en su regazo. Su título era _"Camelot" _y las letras eran doradas. Le encantó. Pasó sus dedos por encima de la portada y notó contrastes, matices. Sonrió. Cuando lo abrió un olor que le acompañaría toda la vida la invadió. El olor a libros. Después sólo quedó leer, poco a poco, y hallar las respuestas.

Pregunta. Leer. Respuesta. Así fue a partir de esa noche. Y cada vez entraba más y más en el juego de los libros. Con su blanco y negro, con su tacto y con su olor te decían que más que la respuesta lo que importaba era el camino. El leer.

"Papá¿la magia existe?"

"¿Tú que crees?"

"No lo sé, en libros no pone..."

"No hija, no. Hay veces que uno tiene que creer. Sólo entonces hallará la respuesta"

Aún recuerda esa frase. Y la mano de su padre en su corazón. Estuvo una semana dándole vueltas, buscándole un sentido. Una de esas noches volvió a coger el primer libro que leyó, _"Camelot"_, y recordó cuando era pequeña y la invadía esa sensación cuando la voz de su padre se confundía con sus sueños. Eran momentos mágicos, eran momentos que la hacían creer. Eso era lo que buscaba.

La magia existía, siempre había estado allí.

Semanas más tarde llegó una lechuza marrón pardo, era grande y majestuosa. Estaba parada en la verja del jardín, y llevaba una carta en la pata. Una carta escrita a mano, con una tinta que tenía destellos azulados, y las letras se alargaban de una forma muy curiosa. El papel tenía un tacto agradable, y su olor era especial. Su contenido era realmente mágico.

Existía. Dentro de ella.

Creer. Ese era el camino que le había enseñado su padre, camino que empezó a andar uno de los últimos días de su primer curso en ese increíble castillo. Allí estaba él, no la leyenda que salía en los libros, sino el niño que conoció en el tren escarlata. Era él quien estaba enfrente de una barrera de llamas, su mirada era tan decidida, pero era tan pequeño.

Y ella estaba allí, con él. Tenía miedo, pero él le enseñó a andar el camino. Le mostró la respuesta.

Él abrió las puertas.

Y a partir de ese día no hubo marcha atrás.

Ella cree en él.

En la verdadera magia.


End file.
